Who to Choose?
by MythologyCrazed16
Summary: Diary entries from Elena reveal exactly how Tyler and Caroline start to fall out of love. Tyler's in love with someone else, and Caroline is realizing how in love she is with a certain original vampire. Will Klaus believe Caroline when she confesses her unconditional love for him? Or will he think that it's just another plot to kill him?


_**A/N: Hey, everyone, I was watching season 4 of Vampire Diaries, and this idea just popped into my head. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Who to Choose?**

Dear Diary,

I know it has been a while, but I just needed to get this out. Caroline told me never to tell anybody about this, and I'm going to do everything I can to keep my best friend's secret. I can't even tell Damon, and it's aching me inside having to keep this from the man I love; especially since I am sired to him. But anyways, this is just my way of venting this out:

A month ago, I spent a couple weeks, almost a month, looking for Tyler with Caroline. She was relentless; she looked through every forest, almost every city in the northeastern part of the United States, and he was nowhere to be seen. I could just feel the broken, lifeless ache that is replaced by Caroline's heart right now. After he gave the deed to his house to Matt, and told her that he was never coming back, it's like something clicked in her head. She's gone almost insane. She was in love with him as much as I am in love with Damon. I understood how she felt. I understand that if I ever lost Damon like that, I wouldn't be able to live; I don't care if it took me years in my search, but I would do anything to find him. That's why I came with Caroline to find Tyler. She needed to find him, or she was going to crumble.

Klaus was also after Tyler, and we were making sure to be on the down low. We didn't want Klaus to be following us and end up finding Tyler because of us. Klaus, of course, wanted to kill him, not only for vengeance but also, just maybe the chance to finally win Caroline's heart without Tyler being a distraction. The thing is, Tyler wasn't a distraction at all... Caroline was already in love with Klaus whether she wanted to admit or not.

One day, Caroline was crying again, having one of her "giving up" trauma attacks. She was sitting against a tree her boots digging into the dirt and her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed continuously.

"Elena, I can't do this anymore... It's like he doesn't want me to find him," she sniffled, her eyes becoming little slits as her face scrunched up from the way she was forcing tears to come out. She touched her face trying to find wetness from her tears, but tears weren't coming out. "I have no more tears for him... He's dried them all up."

"Care, we can't give up. We'll find him before Klaus does... I promise," all I wanted to do was make my best friend feel better, even if I had to lie to her. I knew there was one in a billionth of a chance that we were going to find him. He was probably miles and miles away from here... He was probably on the other side of the world by now.

I was wrong... as soon as another week passed, we found a pool of blood on the ground. I kneeled down and smudged some on my fingers. I smelled it, my veins starting to pop out from underneath my eyes. Human blood. That means there was murder somewhere around here. Someone was feeding. I heard a snarling and lead the way towards it. Walking very slowly, I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw what it was. I quickly hid behind a tree, grasping Caroline by the arm and pulling her away so the werewolf didn't notice that they were there.

A carnivorous growl came from the pit of the werewolf's stomach all the way into thin air, sensing us. We were its prey; we were going to be bitten and die painfully, or worse, die right then and there. The beast revealed itself, staring straight at us with its bright yellow eyes. Its fur was dark brown with its white, sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. It growled again threateningly. Running would only provoke the beast even more, so we stayed put as if staying still will make us invisible from it.

It was set to pounce on us, teeth bared; its mouth was so open, that its gums were completely showing on the top and bottom. I wanted to run so badly, but I knew it was faster and it would catch us if we did. I closed my eyes, hoping the beast would just leave without harming us. I had my eyes closed for what seemed like hours, so I opened them and realized that the werewolf was gone. I look at Caroline who was standing next to me, eyes petrified.

"Caroline, what happened?" I interrogated. She pointed toward a figure that had pushed the werewolf to the side. As I focus my eyes on the person who just saved our lives, I noticed that it was Tyler. We had finally found Tyler!

"I'll hold her down!" Tyler screamed at us. "The moon will be down soon! When she's back to her human form, I'll go and look for you!"

It took a while for Caroline to register that it was actually Tyler that was right in front of us, so I pulled on her arm. We both ran for our lives, hoping that Tyler can actually hold the beast down. Who was that werewolf, anyways? I began to speculate... She? Was Tyler?... No, he couldn't be...

We stopped in a clearing, thinking that we were far away enough from the werewolf. I looked up at the sky and saw that the moon had actually set. The sun was bright on my eyes, so I look down at the ground.

"Elena! We found him!" Caroline jumped up and down with glee, her smile ear-to-ear. "I can't believe this!"

Tyler suddenly revealed himself, walking up to them. Caroline ran towards him and kissed him all over his face; she was so happy. Though Tyler wasn't really showing happiness back towards her...She kissed him on the lips, but he wasn't kissing her back. What's going on? I suddenly see another figure come from the bushes. I scowled to myself as I realized it was Hayley. She had been the werewolf that was about to attack us.

"Caroline," Tyler grabbed onto her arms, pulling her back.

Caroline's face went from a smile to complete confusion. "What? Tyler! I finally found-"

"I would kick your ass," Hayley cut her off mid-sentence, threateningly as she walked towards Caroline, a smirk spread on her face, "but I'm sure telling you to stop kissing my _boyfriend_ will hurt you ten times more."


End file.
